Strawberries & Whipped Cream
by Medgrl11
Summary: A cute idea I had fun with...


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creative genius that is Tess Gerritsen. **

**Reviews are nice things :u)**

_Strawberries & Whipped Cream_

Night after night Detective Jane Rizzoli had come home to her empty Boston apartment located only a few minutes away from her work. The close proximity was appropriate because she was in many ways "the job". Her life, her daily routine, often 7 days out of the week were encompassed by her job. She also had family; her Ma and Pa lived in the nearby suburbs and her brother Frankie had recently found an apartment nearby. She saw them on an occasional Sunday dinner but she mostly enjoyed her solitude.

The most recent addition to Jane's life was her dog Joe Friday, who was the result of a forced adoption by her ex-partner Vince Korsak. It felt good to have a fluffy being greet her with excited barks when she came home after a long day of work, but today her parents were looking after the adoring mutt. She was definitely all alone.

As she went to her fridge to kick off another exciting Friday night with a few beers and whatever stupid chick flick was playing on TV she heard her phone vibrate. Jane smiled expectantly. It was like she had a sixth sense when it came to anticipating texts from Maura.

Dr. Maura Isles: her best friend, the quirky, socially-awkward but sincere woman who had joined the Boston Police Department as Chief Medical Examiner exactly one year ago.

The text reminded Jane that she could never be truly alone as long as Maura was around.

"I have a bottle of delicious merlot, cold beer and the makings of Spaghetti Bolognese."

Jane laughed and replied, "Need someone to help you eat that?"

"Well yes or I could just give the left overs to Vince tomorrow."

"Be over in 20."

Maura grinned at the text exchange. She loved having someone with which to engage in social media. She generally abhorred the idea of text messaging and hadn't even considered adding it to her phone plan until she met Jane. She had to admit it did have its merits…like the times she texted Jane to rescue her from the occasional awful date. Somehow she managed to find something anatomically or physiologically wrong about every man she dated during the past year. Dr. Isles did not joke around about diseases and there was no greater turn off. She also had the tendency to verbally diagnose the date/patient at dinner. Usually Jane would pick her up at whatever upscale restaurant, laugh at her, shake her head and take her out for ice cream.

At 8:25 p.m. Jane pulled up to Maura's posh, suburban mansion. Before getting out of her car she instinctively checked her lip gloss and hair.

_Why do I always do that before I see Maura? Oh right because she always looks like she walked off the runaway. How is it that she looks gorgeous no matter what she's wearing? I can't even pick out the right shade of lipstick._

Maura greeted Jane at the front door wearing a low-cut, knee-length silk dress with two glasses of wine in hand. The aroma of spaghetti and cooked meat wafted through the entrance. Jane salivated at the sights and the smells.  
>One thought passed through her mind as she saw Maura: <em>Good enough to eat.<br>_Followed by: _Shit! Jane! What's wrong with you? Has it been that long since you've had sex that you are projecting your issues on to your friend? Sheesh._

Maura tilted her head puzzled at what had suddenly changed Jane's enamored facial expression into one of frustration. She let it go and welcomed her friend into the kitchen.

"So I have already begun cooking; I thought you'd be quite hungry. But you can definitely help me with dessert."

"Dinner and dessert too? Maura if you keep spoiling me like this I'll start wondering how you expect me to repay you." She smiled warmly, sticking her finger into the pasta sauce for a taste.

"Jane! You haven't even washed your hands yet." Maura shook her head but couldn't suppress the smile spreading across her lips. Jane was such a child sometimes.

"Come on Maur—by now we have shared plenty of germs from spending time together. Plus I'm not like one of your weird dates with their freaky diseases."

Maura gave her a death glare and turned back to the dinner preparations.

"I'll ignore that one. Now why don't you get out the heavy whipping cream and strawberries."

"Mm sounds delicious."

Jane took the cue to whip the cream adding sugar on occasion as she went. By the time Maura had set the table and taken the food off of the stove Jane was done washing the berries and plating them with a bowl of whipped cream.

The two women sat down thankful to be off their feet after a very long work week.

As Jane dug into the pasta a moan of food ecstasy escaped her sauce covered lips. "Mmm Maura this might actually better than Ma's spaghetti—but don't tell her I said that. This is amazing. Where'd you learn the sauce recipe?"

Maura laughed and meekly stated, "Well from your mother actually."

"What! You called Ma for a recipe!"

"Now Jane…" Maura attempted to calm down her friend. "She called to invite me to the big picnic Frank is having next Sunday and I asked her about the sauce."

"Wow, really?" Jane raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Her parents had only ever invited her ex-boyfriends over for their renowned family events with the sole intent to claim them as a future husband for Jane. What was Angela up to?

"So Jane, how about dessert?"

"Yea sure Maur—here ya go" she handed Maura a plate of cut strawberries sprinkled with Framboise and sugar topped with a dollop of whip cream.

"This is really good! I'm impressed with your culinary abilities."

Jane blushed, "Aw it's nothing, just some fruit and whipped cream. Ma taught me that Framboise goes really well with berries."

Maura stared at Jane with a look of complete hysteria on her face as her friend continued to talk about how her mother had taught her several dessert recipes when she was younger.

Jane had rambled on for about 3 minutes before noticing Maura's expression.

"What!"

"It's just, it's just" Maura was giggling too much to be able to speak coherently, "you have whip cream on your nose."

Somehow the Detective had managed to get whip cream on her nose and left cheek. Apparently she was a little too enthusiastic about digging into her dessert.

Jane turned a shade of deep pink, "Oh."

"Wait Jane I'll get it, come here." Maura said attempting to mask her amusement.

Jane leaned across the table with her eyes partially closed. She winced in expectation of a medical procedure. The last time Maura had touched her nose it was to pop it back into place after a fracture.

Instead of pain Jane received a timid but immensely sweet lick and kiss on the tip of her nose. At first she flinched, but then she smiled.

"Well that was…nice?" Jane whispered in a daze. The Doctor's small gesture had a placating effect on her.

"Oh! Jane, I…well, yes it was." Maura managed to get out, not knowing what had just come over her.

"So are you planning on licking the rest off, or do I need to put more whip cream on my face to receive some more of your attention?" Jane asked with a seductive smile.

Maura reached into the bowl and with an air of spontaneity placed a smear of cream across Jane's lips. She bent over, licked and kissed. This time Jane reciprocated, enjoying the sweet taste of cream and of Maura's lips. The smells and tastes of strawberries, liquor and sugar mixed with the warmth of the kiss left both women moaning.

When they separated Maura's cheeks were flushed. She cleared her throat and offered an alternative to cleaning up.

"Dessert part deux is in my bedroom, if you care to join me?"

Jane beamed and joined the ME on the other side of the table. Maura took Jane's hand and led her to the upstairs bedroom, the other hand cradling the bowl of whipped cream.


End file.
